


You Are The Best Part Of This Whole Experience, Even In The Past:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danny & Chin: Just Fit Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dinners, General, Homework, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Nightmares, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Singing, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny loved how his life is going, & he was glad that he wasn't alone anymore, When he saw that Chin was exhausted on his couch, He decided to do something about it, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny loved how his life is going, & he was glad that he wasn't alone anymore, When he saw that Chin was exhausted on his couch, He decided to do something about it, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was feeling like lucky had finally shone on him, He had two wonderful children, & a hot lover, who always makes sure that he has everything that he needs, & is taken care of. Yep, He is one lucky man all right, & is not afraid to admit it. The Blond was whistling a tune, as he was making his way home late, from doing paperwork at the office, & helping his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett out with anything else, before he left.

 

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was helping Grace Williams, Danny's Daughter, & his adopted niece, & hopefully stepdaughter, like he hopes Danny's son, Charles "Charlie" Williams, Danny's son, to be his stepson, with her math homework, She was having trouble with Algebra, & he stayed with her, til she got it. When she did, They had a celebratory hug, & she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Uncle Chin, For helping me", & he told her, "You're welcome", & sent her to her room, so she can relax a bit before dinner.

 

Dinner was smelling great, when the loudmouth detective got through the door, & he said, "Yummy, Something smells great !", He exclaimed with excitement. "It should be ready in a few minutes, If you want to get the kids, & wash up", Danny nodded, & said, "As you wish, Master", He earned a playful slap to his ass, & they both laughed, as he kissed his lover, & then went to do his tasks. **"This is my life, I ** _chose_** it,  & I love it"**, he said thinking to himself, as he headed for the shower first.

 

Dinner was fantastic, & the setting was comfortable & perfect, Everyone was catching each other up on how their day went, & then helped with cleanup, after dessert, They had family time, & then it was time for the kids to go to bed, Danny & Chin enjoyed some quiet time on the couch. Danny said with a smile,"Thank you for being you, I am the luckiest bastard to have you in my life", He kissed him passionately, Then the Hawaiian Lieutenant said with a smile, "Anything for you, Love, I loved you for so long, Those kids were a bonus, I love them too to pieces", & they spent the rest of the time making out on the couch, til Charlie cried out.

 

Chin insisted that he can handle this, "What's wrong, Buddy ?", "I had a nightmare, Can you sing me **_Pooh Song_** , Please ?", Chin chuckled, & said, "Sure", He sang the song, The Former New Jersey Native listened, & let his lover's voice wash over him, & then Charlie said afterwards sleepily, "Thank you, Uncle Chin, I love you", "Love you too", & then a minute later, Chin came out, & sat down by Danny exhaustively, Danny decided to make the first move.

 

"Come on, Babe, You need some TLC", & they got into the bathroom, The Blond shed off both of their clothes, & they ended making love in the bathroom, & in the shower, Chin never felt this cherished in his life. Danny made sure that he was taking care of, So he returned the favor, of course sexually, Cocks & Nipples were being teased, & tortured, Claim & Love Bites were being left. Orgasms were denied, & controlled, They had multiple orgasms between them, & they headed for the bedroom, after drying off, Foregoing the pajamas, & settled into bed.

 

He massaged Chin down, The Handsome Native made a groan of pleasure, as he was being pampered, & he said softly, "I love you, Danny, Thank you", "No, Thank you, I love you too", as he continued the full body massage, & they cuddled & snuggled against each other, & fell to sleep without any problems.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
